Floating Zen Temple
Ancient Floating Temple (This island was added in version 1.7, on November 1, 2018, along with the Halloween update.) This island is between the Volcano and Crystal, above the clouds. The Temple serves to train your psychic power, having 4 training sites. It has several trees, a large waterfall, and a bridge as well. This is probably due to the fact that the temple is meant to be calm, and full of nature, to increase the power and stability of the mind. Note: Flying will not increase your psychic power here, and you will receive the same amount of PP as sitting down and you'll need to meet the minimum requirement to start training in it otherwise you'll lose half of your HP no matter how much Body Toughness you have. |-|First Lawn= Located to the right of the waterfall. The First Lawn requires 1M+ Psychic Power and multiplies your Psychic Power gain by x100. This is the first area that the player can unlock and the least beneficial one of them all. It has 1 small tree nearby on the lawn, along with the usual grass. To calculate how much PP you train per minute/hour multiply your PP multiplier by 100 then divide by 1.5 (This is the interval in which you get PP) Proceed to multiply your product with the amount of seconds you are going to train for. |-|Second Lawn= Located to the left of the waterfall. The Second Lawn requires 1B+ Psychic Power and multiplies your Psychic Power gain by x10k. It is the 2nd weakest PP training facility. It also has 1 small tree on the lawn, similarly to the 1st lawn but this tree glows. To calculate how much PP you train per minute/hour multiply your PP multiplier by 10,000 then divide by 1.5 (This is the interval in which you get PP) Proceed to multiply your product with the amount of seconds you are going to train for. |-|Bridge= The bridge is located right above the start of the waterfall and allows users to travel to either side of the temple. It Requires 1T+ Psychic Power and multiplies your Psychic Power gain by x1M. It is the 2nd best training area in the Ancient Floating Temple To calculate how much PP you train per minute/hour multiply your PP multiplier by 1M then divide by 1.5 (This is the interval in which you get PP) Proceed to multiply your product with the amount of seconds you are going to train for. |-|Waterfall= Requires 1Qa+ Psychic Power and multiplies your Psychic Power by x100M. It is the best PP training area in the game as of now. Only the base of the waterfall provides training. The waterfall serves as a minor obstruction, but players can jump over it. To calculate how much PP you train per minute/hour multiply your PP multiplier by 100M then divide by 1.5 (This is the interval in which you get PP) Proceed to multiply your product with the amount of seconds you are going to train for. Category:Places